


Future

by ace_aero



Category: Gundam 00, Sengoku Basara
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation, stupid plot bunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_aero/pseuds/ace_aero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sun shone in the darkness of space, brighter than the artificial light of the particles that connected the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future

Future

Ieyasu huffed from his tiredness and wounds. Blood trickled down his arms as well as his knuckles. His face was pained; was he ready to face the reality of what he'd done? 

After congratulating his men, he ordered them to leave. He then stared at Mitsunari's body in silence. He felt tears form in his eyes, but he didn't let them fall yet. The Lord of Mikawa recalled the fond memories he had with Mitsunari, and when it all fell apart.

He slumped down, head buried in his knees. Ieyasu had put his hood up, eyes downcast and regretful. Now, his tears were shed freely.

\--

It seemed to be something he'd think about over the years, after uniting Japan and creating peace through one bond, how Mitsunari claimed he broke every bond he had connecting them. Through the years, he came to the conclusion that he did indeed sever those bonds. 

Even when reincarnated, he'd sit deep in his new soul, contemplating his actions more than well over a century old. By now, his generation was over. They were all part of history that was taught to new young people. He watched the world grow, each time he reincarnated. And he waited. He waited for someone to answer his call.

\--

It's been centuries since he'd lived as Tokugawa Ieyasu, the Lord of Mikawa. Now, their stories were mere legends. The world had gone into the future, and even though he watched it grow, their new form of war puzzled him. 'Mobile suits' are what the people called them. He observed, from the depths of his new soul, which was ironically someone who did just what Mitsunari accused him of centuries ago. This man he was reincarnated into, was someone who broke bonds on a daily basis. And he waited, waited for anyone to answer. And when someone did, he has recognized it right away.

He recognized the pain in that voice.

He recognized the cries he shouted.

He recognized the all too poignant hatred.

He recognized Mitsunari.

'Is this retribution? Or payback?' Ieyasu thought. Deep within his opponent's soul, he heard his name being yelled. Mitsunari was in the soul of someone who had his family taken away by this man... by him...

Again.

"Ieyasu, I know you're in there. Answer me!" He heard Mitsunari yell. He acknowledged Mitsunari, only to get what he had expected. He was yelled at and had his life threatened again because of what he'd done to break his new soul's bonds to his family.

"You killed them, this man's parents and sister, and you isolated him from his brother!" Mitsunari finished, and a sudden silence came over the two. They had not met in ages, yet here they were again. The roles were simply reversed with more sinister motives for both. The silence was broken when Ieyasu heard laughter from Mitsunari. "Is it strange for you, to be someone who breaks bonds so easily, so naturally?"

Ieyasu looked into the darkness that had surrounded him over the centuries, and sighed. He was probably right in thinking that his sigh had left Mitsunari puzzled. "No, it's not, old friend. Isn't this what you accused me of doing oh so long ago? Breaking your bonds to those you held dear? I am truly sorry, but it's happened again." The former Dark King kept silent.

Beam against beam flashed outside their souls, the blows reverberating loudly. He heard the man's name cried out in anguish and backed by hate, just as his was long ago.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry." He heard the response below a whisper, before he felt Mitsunari's prescence disappear completely. 

He looked to see the battle in panic and fear to see if he'd done it again. And his worst fears were true.

He had killed Mitsunari again, but now he held no regret or sorrow or remorse. Ieyasu had shed no tears. His own body and soul were far too broken for any.

This man had laughed triumphantly at the other's death.

Ieyasu had sunken back into the darkness he had created.


End file.
